User blog:RussleH/Risca Whiskers
Some people don't realize it but Risca was a very special meerkat. She was a hearty survivior when you think about it. Risca was born in the very first Whiskers litter but her mother was not Holly but instead, Holly's sister, Brambles, who had mated with Argon, the Whiskers dominate male. Risca survived to become the oldest subordinate female in her group. She was often attacked and evicted by her bullying aunt Holly. However, Risca had the sense to survive and always returned to her family. Finally, her abusive aunt died and Risca, who was the oldest and strongest female, won dominance over all the others. She was courted by many males but never raised a sucessful Whiskers litter. She always lost her precious children to subordinate rivals. Risca tryed to be a good leader for her family but she just couldn't supply them with pups or lead with an iron paw. Then, after a group split, Vialli, who was Risca's half sister, attacked her. Treason! The two females fought viciously for several moments. Risca was weak after loosing her litter and was not as heavy as Vialli. She had also lost her shakey grip on power over the last few months so she was no match for the perfectly healthy Vialli. Risca was beaten into submission by Vialli, who became the new dominate female. Risca had been humiliated in front of her whole family and was later ousted by Vialli. She left with Wahine and Izit, who had also lost dominance in the Whiskers, and joined Deejay and Vervain to form the Gattaca. Risca was still devistated after loosing her leadership to Vialli so she alllowed Wahine to take charge of the new group. She did not want to cause trouble. However, destiny and fate were not in Risca's controll and only a few short months after the Gattaca were formed, Wahine was taken by a preditor. Risca was left with no choice. She assumed the role as the dominate female of the Gattaca and reigned for the next six ''years. Risca, however, was not a productive leader and never led a super group like the Whiskers but she did become a legend of the KMP, a long term queen and her Gattaca group was mentioned on Meerkat Manor. Risca was strong, dispite never having secure surroundings. She fought hard to survive the backstabbing, ruthless and harsh world of the Kalahari and was the greatest leader of her group. She never carried her burdons or mistakes heavily on her shoulders and never looked back once she had left the Whiskers for good. Risca deserves more credit than most people give her. She may not have been an Iron Lady like my beloved Flower and she may have had a weak grip on power that caused her to loose her dominance but she was a survivor. Risca Whiskers tragically died when she was caught by a predator when she was taken off guard. She died only three days before her ninth birthday. 'Rest in Peace ''' Risca Whiskers (VWF004) Legend of the KMP and Long-Term Queen Dominate female of Whiskers and Gattaca August 17, 1998-August 14, 2007 'May your struggles finally be over and your mind and sould at rest with your family and your rightful mate, Izit. ' This quote kinda suits Risca: "Your fight is only over as soon as you surrender. Surrendering is the coward's way out. Go forth, make something of yourself and become what you have imagined. Do not surrender but fight until your inner fire burns out!" ___Kimberly Thurman___ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts